


Daughter of Dragons

by MirrorMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Her soul is her hearth, a furnace burning coalCooking up diamonds beneath jeweled eyes.





	Daughter of Dragons

~*~  
  
There is always something beneath the surface.   
We wear human faces and clothe ourselves in flesh  
But the truth, dribbling from lips, bleeds through.   
  
Her soul is her hearth, a furnace burning coal  
Cooking up diamonds beneath jeweled eyes  
Her bellows, her every breath.   
  
Her horns are crimson locks, her scales, calloused palms.   
Her wings are shoulder blades in a fabric prison  
Hidden in muscles that flex and burn.   
  
She flies along rooftops, over hills, over mountains  
While men in tinfoil hats and cardboard prisons  
Bend their knees to tradition, and believe they are free.   
  
And while they huddle below, the sky is her pulpit.  
Her words are her embers, eyes burning like twin suns.   
She sparks fires in your heart, and leaves smoke on your tongue.  
  
~*~


End file.
